


When The Time Is Right

by veroreos



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, M/M, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veroreos/pseuds/veroreos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing like watching someone get jumped by a deathclaw to make you realize how much you love them.</p>
<p>Danse has a startling realization with terrible timing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Time Is Right

Danse realized he was madly in love with him.

It wasn’t at first sight--no, no, at first sight, that was too cliche, even for a man like Flynn who romanticized the sunrise and the colors of the sky. It wasn’t when Flynn accompanied him to ArcJet, putting down synths like it was what he was born to do, nor when he agreed to join the Brotherhood and swore his life to everything Danse held dear. None of that. 

No, Danse realized how much he loved Flynn when he saw Flynn jumped by a deathclaw and felt like his entire world was ending.

Flynn  _ was  _ leading their two man squad, but paused to scrounge around in a garbage can that looked particularly interesting. When Danse rolled his eyes and continued onward about 10 feet, that was when he felt the ground shaking. He’d barely turned around in time to see the deathclaw surge forward and knock Flynn down, had hardly raised his gun by the time the monster was clawing at Flynn’s armor.

The gun had been knocked out of Flynn’s hands. Danse could see it on the ground, about a foot away from the struggling man. Flynn was too busy trying to keep the deathclaw from tearing out his eyes to roll over and reach for the shotgun. Every blast from his laser rifle seemed to do less and less, and when the deathclaw grabbed Flynn by the chest piece and started to lift him into the air, that’s what Danse gave up on his gun entirely.

Charging full speed at the deathclaw and ramming into it shoulder first with his power armor proved to be a lot more effective.

The deathclaw let go of Flynn and went stumbling back, Danse’s heart sinking when Flynn hit the ground and let out a groan of pain. He kept himself between the deathclaw and Flynn, glancing over his shoulder and meeting Flynn’s eyes only briefly to ask--

“Are you alright?” Flynn rasped out. Even out of breath and already sporting some nasty cuts and bruises, he checked on Danse first before taking care of himself.  _ Stupid _ and  _ careless _ were the first two words that came to mind, though Danse couldn’t stop his mouth from curling upwards into a smile regardless.

The deathclaw was coming back at Danse before he had a chance to respond, but when Danse put the barrel of his gun into the deathclaw’s mouth and fired, Flynn figured that he’d be fine.

Flynn scrambled across the ground for his shotgun, but by the time he’d gathered his bearings and was ready to fire, Danse had already put the terrible creature down and was putting a few more in its head for good measure. He grinned to himself before letting out a low whistle. “Damn. You made that look  _ easy _ , Paladin. What, you fight deathclaws for fun when I’m not around?”

Danse snorted, taking a quick glance around the area to make sure it was secure before moving over to Flynn and kneeling down next to him. “Flynn…” he trailed off, unsure of what to say next.  _ I’m so glad you’re alright, I don’t know what I would do without you. I didn’t know how badly I needed you but I was so scared, I love you, I love you so much, _ all of it wanted to spill out right there in that moment as he huddled next to his subordinate, covered in blood.

Instead, he said nothing, sitting there staring with wide eyes at his companion. Flynn raised a brow, touching a hand to a cut on his cheek. “What? Is it that bad? It doesn’t--it doesn’t feel that bad, ah geeze, how bad is it?”

Flynn continued to survey the damage to himself as Danse let out a soft sigh. Now...now wasn’t the time for this. Danse wasn’t sure when the time for this would be, or even if there ever  _ would _ be a right time, but, for now...

Danse knocked Flynn’s military cap off his head to ruffle his hair. “I’ve  _ told _ you that you should wear your power armor on the field.”

Flynn grinned, rolling his eyes as he reached for his cap. “We can’t  _ both _ be in power armor. What’ll happen if we need to get into an elevator together? One of us being a big ol’ badass is good enough.” Danse stood and extended a hand, helping Flynn to his feet. “Thank you though, Danse. If you hadn’t been there, I probably would’ve...” He trails off, eyes flicking down to the body of the deathclaw.

“Think nothing of it,” Danse said quickly. He didn’t want to think about what might’ve happened anymore, and he certainly didn’t need Flynn thinking about it. “Let’s just get moving, in case there’s any more of them around.”

“Roger that.” Flynn gave a quick salute before taking point again. Danse’s heart fluttered, and he went back to surveying the area around them.

Someday he’d tell Flynn. For now, as long as he’s alive and by his side, that’s good enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at some point and completely forgot about it, but digging it back up I actually like this a lot. Maybe a sequel to come?


End file.
